


On That Special Day...

by Tsuchan



Category: Aria (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aria (Manga) crossover, Gen, Gondolas, Kagehina is very minor for now, Oikawa yells because he cares, everyone is just friends for now, pairings will probably come later if I ever get around to posting a second part, platonic mentor/protege relationship, suga is an angel, utopian future au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchan/pseuds/Tsuchan
Summary: Kageyama is done dealing with Oikawa-senpai's harsh training. So he escapes to his friend's place in hopes to find a sympathetic ear. The only problem is that Oikawa-senpai knows all his hiding spaces.(Or the Aria The Animation crossover that no one asked for.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Aria universe. (Something that I suggest you pick up if you are into slow paced, stop and smell the roses, slice of life kind of deal.)
> 
> Aria takes place in the early 24th century, starting in 2301 AD, in the city of Neo-Venezia on the planet Aqua—formerly Mars, which was renamed after being terraformed into a habitable planet covered in oceans around 150 years beforehand. Neo-Venezia, based on Venice in both architecture and atmosphere, is a harbor city of narrow canals instead of streets, traveled by unmotorized gondolas. (copypasta from wiki) Also cats in the Aria series are bred to be as intelligent as humans its just they cannot talk.
> 
> Some of the people that navigate the canals are tour guides called Undines, which out first year volley nerds are training to become. Third years are good senpais.
> 
> This chapter is based on one of the episodes/chapters of the series. It doesn't follow it exactly I just used it as a guideline.

 Sugawara smiles when he hears the thump in the upstairs bedroom. He then laughs when he hears a distressed cat and kohai.

"Is everything alright up there Shouyou?" he calls up the stairs before placing the final plate of their meal on the table.

"It's fine!" the boy yells in response before hurrying down the stairs with the chubby white cat at his heels.

"How do I look Suga-san?!" the Shouyou asks excitedly, showing off the white and blue lined summer uniform. He adjusts the hat to sit better in his mess of orange hair.

"My, My you look quite handsome." Suga says taking a seat at the table, "Come lets eat before Tobio-kun gets here for practice."

Shouyou nods enthusiastically before digging in. Between gulps he looks up to find Suga smiling at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Shouyou asks.

"No I'm just really happy." Suga says before grabbing a tissue to wipe Aria-sachou's face.

"Your right! I'm happy too! New season, new uniform. I am all set to become number one! Right Aria-sachou?"

The cat sitting across from him nods in agreement, pumping his fist like the boy.

Suga stifles a laugh behind his hand, before getting up to take his dishes away. "That's the spirit Shouyou! Any plans for today?"

Shouyou shoves the rest of his meal in his mouth, and collects the rest of the plates and follows Suga to the sink, "Me and Tobio-"

"Excuse me!" a voice calls out.

Shouyou runs to the entrance to find his best friend, well pouting.

"Can I stay here?" Tobio asks.

"For like the night?" Shouyou responds.

"No for like forever."

"My, My." Suga says before coming up behind Shouyou, "How about you two head upstairs to Shouyou's room and study for bit and I'll bring some tea and leftovers from breakfast."

Tobio beams, "Why thank you Suga-san!"

"Last one upstairs has to do thirty laps!" Shouyou yells before dashing towards the stairs.

"No fair!" Tobio yells running after his friend.

Suga laughs, "Aren't they adorable Aria-sachou?"

The cat at his feet gives a chirp in agreement.

 -

"Tobio!" is yelled out in the late afternoon air. 

Shouyou crawls over and peeks his head out the window to see a tall brunet male dressed in a white and red lined uniform very much like Tobio's.

"Tobio-chan! Get out here right now! Or I'll place you in concrete and throw you out to sea!" the male yells placing a hand on his hip, "ONE! TWO!"

The two boys make an effort to scramble down the stairs but come to stop finding Suga has addressed the new person.

"Tooru-chan! Long time no see!" Suga says with at bright grin making Tooru huff at Suga's laid back behaviour.

"And you" Tooru snaps pointing at Suga, "What kind of operation are you holding here? Letting another companies Undine lie about here getting free training? Don't you have anything else better to do? It's almost-"

Suga's eyes narrow and he lifts one silver eyebrow in challenge as if to say: _It's your student why don't you watch him better?_ Tooru snaps his mouth shut letting his lips lie in a tight thin line.

"Fine whatever." Tooru sighs waving Suga off, "Make me the bad guy. You haven't change one bit since childhood Kou-chan!"

"Childhood?!" The two younger boys screech out.

"I said that I wanted to be a Undine. And then he was like 'let's do it together!' and then you purposely applied to the competition."

Suga gives a mischievous grin, "I forgot about that."

"LIAR," Tooru yells, "You and your change of pace always making me look terrible! It's not fair! Mean Kou-chan!"

Tooru huffs staring at the two apprentices, "What are you to doing standing around? A lap around Neo-Venizia for the both of you." Tooru's eyes grow dark and his smile grows sinister, "Whoever loses doesn't even want to know the punishment I've thought up!"

Both boys gulp before tripping over themselves to get to their gondolas.

Suga laughs, while Tooru stomps inside the building to sit at the table. Suga follows along after to kitchen to make a pot of tea because he certainly feels he's going to need it.

"It's not fair Kou-chan!" Tooru whines letting his head fall to the table. "If he'd listen to me the first time I wouldn't have to be dramatic. Why do I always have to be the bad guy?"

He looks up at the other man for sympathy. Suga merely raises an eyebrow at his companion.

"Okay I wouldn't have to be _as dramatic_ if he'd just listen!" Tooru says sitting back in a huff. Allowing the chubby cat to make home in his lap. "It also doesn't help that he's all Suga-chan this, Suga-chan that. That smile of yours was and still is a lie. They just don't know it yet, right Aria-sachou?"

The cat looks up at Tooru questioningly. Tooru huffs before rubbing the Aria-sachou's fur and mumbling something along the lines of _traitor_.

"He'll come around," Suga says with a small laugh. Placing a tray with a teapot and cups down on the table, "I'm sure he knows or at least realises that your actions toward him is how you show you care."

"If only he was that smart." Tooru snaps out rubbing his temples, "He's so stupid I almost hit him once and Iwa-chan scolded me! Iwa-chan! The man who is always whacking _me_ in the head. Scolded me!"

Suga hides a giggle behind his hands, "I'm sure Iwazumi-san means well."

Tooru rolls his eyes before taking a cup of tea from the tray, angrily stirring some milk in, "I'm so sure." 

 -

"Hey why are you slowing down?" Shouyou asks as Tobio's speedy rowing slows down considerably.

"You know how my parents own Himeya?" Tobio says.

Shouyou nearly drops his oar in the water, "What?"

Tobio takes a deep huff, while he rolls his eyes at his companion, "Well they do."

"That explains why everyone is so nice to you there!" Shouyou says excitedly. "Considering your kinda terrible with people. You'd almost think you are Suga-san when we're there."

Tobio takes a deep breath in attempt to not want to drown his best and only friend.

"When I first met Oikawa-senpai I thought he was so cool! He's so hard working. He never takes no for an answer. Every time he failed something he'd just stand right back up. It's like nothing phases him. I always looked up to him for that, that's why when I decided to be a Undine I wanted to be his apprentice." Tobio's gondola stops all together and he grips his oar in frustration.

"But it's just hard being his apprentice!" Tobio adds. " He's always yelling at me for something. _Tobio-chan stand up straight, no pouting. An Undine is graceful not grumpy. Don't do that, or this or whatever that is!_ He's so nice to everyone else but me!"

Shouyou paddles his gondola up to Tobio's, "You know how I said that everyone at Himeya kind of acts way too nice to you? Like they are on eggshells around you?"

Tobio sends a glare in Shouyou's direction, "Your point?"

"Well maybe Oikawa-san scolds you because he cares?" Shouyou states bluntly. Tobio's eyebrows shoot way into his hair line. "Cause you know it almost seems like everyone else cares more about pleasing you, then telling you what they want. Oikawa-san is honest, and he does so because he cares about you. Probably."

"How do you figure that out?"

"Suga-san and you are always correcting me too, you know."

Tobio cheeks burn but he quickly turns away before paddling in a different direction than the two were originally headed.

"Where are we going?" Shouyou asks scrambling to keep up.

"To get milkbread." Tobio responds.

 -

"You're late!" Tooru yells out when Shouyou and Tobio's gondola's come into view. It seems the two senior undine's had moved out to sit at the table on the veranda of the Aria company.

"I've already thought of a punishment game." Tooru adds once both Tobio and Shouyou have docked their gondola's.

Tobio doesn't even give him a chance tell them, before he storms up to his senior shoving a bag in his face.

Tooru gives him a questioning look before opening the bag and inspecting the contents. He looks up, then lifts one eyebrow as if to say _'is this what I think it is?_ ' Tobio nods vigorously at his silent question before Tooru yells out, "YOU PASS!"

Shouyou and Tobio breath out a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to be any easier on you Tobio-chan." Tooru says taking out a piece of milkbread.

"Okay, Oikawa-senpai." 

"That's Tooru to you, Tobio-chan."

"Okay, Tooru-senpai!" Tobio beams.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few more parts of the series I'd like to do. I'll see what I can do, depending on my time considering I might be getting a second job.
> 
> Oh and FYI Aria Company looks like [ this](https://animenz.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/cf45b1c78e059593a43ef4b1732c4725.jpg). The boy's Undine uniforms are based of the genderbend short and look like [ this](http://2.p.mpcdn.net/11931/184576/4.jpg). It's just the stripes/shoes/bowties are different between companies.
> 
> Please review if you can!


End file.
